


What The Captain Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Calculations, Crack, Cum spraying, Elderly fetish, M/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy do the do while Kirk is off on a date with an 80's woman. Everything that happens in this fic is 100% towards saving the whales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Captain Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

As Kirk went with his new lady friend to eat Italian food, Spock went aboard the Klingon vessel to plan out what to do next. He really needed to get these calculations correct so that they could make it back home. While Spock was sitting at his desk McCoy came over to try to make his move again.

“Like I was saying earlier Spock, I just couldn't fill your shoes.”

He had that grin on his face again, but this time a little wider.

“I am sorry doctor, but I am trying to do my calculations.”

“Well, I could just fill your ass.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you hobgoblin! I could fill your ass right up at a moments notice.”

Spock's greenie weenie wiggled at the thought.

“To hell you can't” 

Spock looked right into McCoy's eyes.

“I sure damn could! Right here on the bridge!”

There wasn't anyone else there. Now would be the perfect time.

“Alright doctor, offer accepted.”

Spock took off his robes and began to pull off his underwear. McCoy couldn't believe that Spock actually wanted to. It was a dream come true!

McCoy only took off his pants for he feared that Spock would get turned off from his sad torso. Spock was completely naked and leaning over his desk.

“Come and get it, doctor.”

McCoy's wrinkly penis could only get half hard, but it was good enough with a lot of lube and you bet your sweet ass McCoy had lube! He squirted some in his hands and slapped them together. Then he started to rub it all over Spock's wrinkled old ass. Up and down the crack and in the hole a little causing it to wink at him.

“What are you winking for?”

“It is inviting you in.”

McCoy's penis jumped and pulled him to Spock's ass like a magnet. It was doing all of the work for him and he just relaxed for the ride. McCoy's body was being thrown back and forth as his penis went in and out of Spock's poop chute. Spock making some of the loudest vulcan moaning that the doctor had ever heard. 

Spock finished and sprayed green goo all over his calculations. McCoy got some control over his body and pulled his penis out of Spock's ass. As he pulled out his penis began inflating and deflating like a crazy arms advertisement and spraying cum everywhere at the same time.

“Dammit.”

That was all he could say as he backed up, his penis still doing the inflating thing and spraying cum. The liquid was getting clearer and clearer until it was just straight water coming out. Spock got up and nerve pinched McCoy. It caused it to stop. He left McCoy there on the floor as he cleaned up the evidence. When he got back to his calculations, he found that his cum had revealed the correct numbers for getting them back to their time.

“Thank you, doctor.”


End file.
